Sir Prime
Sir Prime otherwise known as the Middle Age Maestro is a messenger sent by The High Player to observe and eradicate Jazz threats of the Middle Ages ranging 476AD to 1492. Sir Prime was later sent back after many centuries of inactivity to assist Funkface the First with the Great Jazz Incursion. Sir Prime is currently alive in the 21 century, though his position as a messenger has been relinquished, he still roams around assisting in matters of the Funk. Personality Like many messengers Sir Prime has been giving a near endless capacity to spread the word of the Funk and eradicate Jazz, never tiring from their duty. What set many messengers aside from one another is their accumulated mannerisms and quirks developed through the time period they occupy, Sir Prime is no different. From his time in the Middle Ages, being extensive and quite long, Sir Prime has accumulated many personality traits characteristic of that time period, speaking identifiably middle english but he notably speaks with a subtle hint of germanic influence. He also enjoys many of the fashion trends from the Middle Ages and is still seen wearing it during the 21st century. Due to having a prolonged stay on earth, Sir Prime has become very wise often sharing vast wisdom onto the young Funkface. Equipment Mastercraft Lute - Originally sent with a trumpet, Sir Prime, due to a battle between a Jazz General Sir Prime's gifted trumpet was destroyed but, fortunately, was given a lute by Manfridus Godwin, a master lute maker, as a token of appreciation for Sir Primes service. the lute it self has no inherent properties but as stated by Sir Prime its "The only lute one may need'th, lasts the lifetime of the everyman and then some". Great Hair '- Sir Prime uses conditioner to maintain his wavy locks. '''Brass Rings '- Sir Prime had three rings constructed out of the few remnants of his trumpet, one giving Prime increased longevity the other giving enhanced Funk capabilities and the other gifting him the speed of the wind allowing him to move at extreme speeds almost at the blink of an eye. 'Golden Face Reflectors '- A pair of well fitting glasses seemingly fashioned out of golden glass, a precious material only found in the Kingdom of The High Player. They have been noted to contain inherent Funk capabilities though the effect and range of power is unknown. Abilities '''Soul of Funk - Sir Prime possess the powerful ability of The Funk which he is able to use through his gift the "Soul of Funk". This ability allows him to create power waves of music, shoot pure beams of Funk from his eyes and and physically crush the spirit of Jazz Fiends wiping them from existence. ÜberFunk - is a state of being where those who have a "Soul of Funk" reach a lesser omnipotent state where they can defeat Jazz threats of great magnitudes. Though most who enter this state perish as the power of "ÜberFunk" is too much for mortal and powerful beings alike. Ring of Life - Through wearing this ring it gives Sir Prime an extended life span. 'Ring of Enhancement '- Through wearing this ring it gives Sir Prime Enhanced Funk capabilities. 'Ring of Swiftness '- Through wearing this ring it allows Sir Prime to move any part of his body to near inhuman levels wether that be swiftly sprinting through the streets of the kingdom or playing fast melodies on his lute. Category:Funk Associates